Alone In The Dark
by Broken Angel 88
Summary: Captin Turus and the remaining survivors are stranded on an unknown planet with no communication and limited functioning technology. As if it couldn't get worse their not alone. Rated M for sexual themes and langue  okay mainly for the safe side
1. Prologue

Authors note: Hello everyone I'm so excited to be writing my first ever fanfi! It was a while back but I had this idea from a really bizarre dream and finally decided to write a fanfic which I intend to finish to the end (how long this will be I have no clue). I just would like to put out a few points first; one it will take me some time to do updates (I have other responsibilities and this is just a summer project that has now turned into a yearlong endeavor because it's not a big priority in my life), two I'm not an English major so there will be some mistakes, I will try my best to be grammatically correct but no guarantees. So reviews are welcomed but please be courteous and not just plain rude.

-Sincerely Broken Angle88

P.S. For those who have already read this just so you know I've made some grammatical changes and sentence structure changes, so no story changes. Sorry about all alerts *big puppy dog eyes*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arcturus Mengsk or StarCraft. It is rightfully owned by Blizzard Entertainment, but I do however call ownership to my charters in this story.

I decided to place a time line to show how my story would fit into the world of StarCraft.

Time Line:

2460 -Aturus was born

2477 -He graduated as a marine

2478** -**Angus Mengsk, a senator of the Confederate colony of Korhal, sparked a secret revolution against the Confederacy. His son Arcturus disagrees with him.

2489 - Angus Mengsk declares the independence of Korhal; the Confederacy responds by declaring a state of emergency and sent a ghost to kill him, his wife and young daughter, which provoked Aturus to follow in his father's footsteps against the Terran Confederacy (Son's of Korhal)

2491 -_unknown attack (My Story)_

2499 -First major Zerg attack

Prologue

For those who survived the attack they now call this desolate plant home. Cut off from civilization, everyone must work together to survive, putting away their petty differences to live in harmony or die alone.

Their story begins at the small planet of Ilis Vyctor, a far off terrain colony on the outer regions of the Koprulu System. It was meant to be a confederate military base for training new solders as well as being a base for military families. Ultimately it would have become a new terrain colony but that was on the surface. It was actually a secret scientific research base. Supposedly they were conducting experiments with ghost but no one knew exactly what kinds of experiments. Some say they found some strange DNA of a superior alien race on the small planet. Others say DNA of a hostel alien species, none the less they were trying to create the ultimate ghost.


	2. Ch 1 Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2 Upside-down

Amelia looked up and finally realized she was already at her quarters. She opened her door, tossed her bag on the bed and collapsed into a chair. Then bent over into her hands and began to rub her eyes as so many thoughts whirled around her mind.

'_Could he really free me from this nightmare and if what he say is true then can get back what I've lost._' The lights began to flicker off and on rapidly. Amelia sat up and took a deep breath in '_okay Amelia calm down you've been in control all these year don't mess up now._'

She sat up and spun the chair around as she slowed down Amelia saw a package on her night stand. She let the chair slow down to a stop, and then slowly made her way to the package. The package had no address but she didn't need one she already knew who it was from. Amelia pulled out her knife from her leg halter and opened it up. Inside she found a neatly folded black and grey ghost suit. The suit had a zipper by the neck that went all the way down to the middle of her chest. She placed the suit on the bed and looked in the package. Inside was a pair of white boots and thin white armor for legs, lower arms, chest, and shoulders.

A small bell began to go off in her head; she took the package and tossed it in her closet as a loud knock came from the door. "Hey Ameil you there?" Yelled a women's voice.

"Ya, ya I'm here."

The door slid opened and there stood a tall thin woman in her mid twenties with dark wavy brunet hair that came to the top of her shoulders. She was wearing one of the new medic uniforms. The uniform consisted of a white skin tight jump suit that had red crosses on each arm. On the hips was a red belt that held two red shawls on either side of her hips. She was wearing knee high boots with a red strips on the top.

"Hey Ameil the boys are going to be there tonight do you want to come?"

"Bria I don't know about tonight it's been very stressful lately."

"That's an even better reason to go and plus Brad's not going to be there for a few hours so you should come to entertain me" Bria gave a big smile

"Okay, fine but only for two hours" Bria walked in and sat down on the bed while Amelia headed toward the bathroom. She quickly put some eyeliner and eye shadow on and then made a hair bump with her front of her hair, pulling up the rest in pony tail. '_Dressy yet functional_' she gave herself a little smile.

" Ameil what is this?"

Ameila turned around '_Crap_ _I left it out_. _Ummm_.' "It's a proposed medic uniform for night missions."

"You should so wear this it's kind of sexy. No I don't think so, it looks like a ghost suit and I would get in trouble for using it before testing."

Amelia concentrated on Bria, listening to her thoughts '_why is she always so boring with her outfits. It looks good and she would look really good in It._' annoyed at this notion she placed her hand out of the bathroom and Bria gave her the suit. She unzipped her uniform and let it fall to the ground. She grabbed one leg of the suit and wiggled in one foot. She wiggled the other foot in and proceeds to creep the suit up the legs. '_There is no way this is going to fit'_ she pulled up the suit to her butt and jumped up and down a bit and the suit slid over her hips. "_ow it does fit, that's a relief._

"Hey Bria could you get me a red spaghetti strap shirt out of the close." "Okay and here's your push up bra."

Bria tossed the bra and shirt to Amelia.

"Thanks,Bria"

Amelia wasn't huge but a push up bra made it look as if she was actually a full B. She put on her low cut spaghetti strap shirt on which the push up did its job and gave her some slightly more noticeable cleavage; especially when she zipped the suit just below her chest. The suit was very similar to a medic uniform in the fact it felt like a tight wet suit but it was much thinner. Lucky not thin enough for her lacy underwear to show through.

"Ow look I found the boots." Amelia hit her hand on her forehead annoyed at herself for not finding a better hiding place.

Amelia glanced at the mirror and frowned at the fact she now looked like an actual ghost. Trying to be as unghost like as possible, she took off two white medic pack clips that held together a shawl ensemble. Once on the shawl had two small loops that looped over each shoulder, while another shawl looped across her upper back. She then loosely clipped on a white belt over her hip and placed her knife in is leg holder.

"_Hum it needs something else_"

Amelia grabbed her white and red medic armband then gave herself one last look over before stepping out into the bedroom.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look great now put the boots on and let's go."

The local bar was one of the few places where you didn't have to take orders or be in a hurry, you could just be yourself for a few hours. They walked in and several marines all hollered for them to come over.

"AHH There's our girls, what took you so long?"

"Well a girl has her priorities." Amelia mocked back to an older looking marine

"And yes you do, it's to look as god dam good as possible for us right."All the marines laughed loudly

"You wish Jack" Laughed Bria

"How are you Jack?" asked Amelia

"I've been doing well just tired; I almost can't keep up with the kids anymore." Jack gave Amelia a big smile

"How are Bess and the kids?"

"There all doing good Kevin's grown another inch and half in a month. I swear he'll be taller than me by the time he's thirteen and I'm already a big guy." Jacked laughed "Ow by the way Amelia, Bess wants to go out for lunch whenever you're not busy"

"Alright, tell her next week I should be able to." She smiled back as Jack stood up towering over everyone.

"Okay gentlemen and ladies I'm afraid I'm not as young as you guys are and I need sleep. Plus Bess is probably going to kill me when I get home for coming home a bit late." He gave Bria and Amelia a big hug lifting both girls off the ground. "Thanks for the drinks Rolf you may be younger but I got skill". Everyone laughed

"That was just luck, old man" He hollered back as Jack opened the front door.

"Yup, and that old man kicked your ass, private" and walked out the door.

Amelia took a seat at the bar and swung the stool around to the several marines sitting at a table. "So how's the teaching going?" asked Rolf

"It's boring as hell, I would rather be out in the field, also" Amelia turned quickly toward a young marine with short spiky brown hair "why in the world are you telling my students I got shot on my first day on the field?" the marine busted out laughing "do you just do it for fun or just to piss me off?" Amelia raised her eyebrow at the marine sitting closest to her "And if I'm not mistaken wasn't it you, Markus who got a bullet on the right arm on their first day?"

Markus pulled a cigarette to his mouth and fumbled around in he's pocket.

"Need a light?" A huge man of African descent tossed Markus a cigarette lighter and Amelia glared at him "I know girl, I know but the day I quite will be the day I die?"

"Danny you need to quite? He puffed out a huge cloud of smoke from his mouth and gave a big smile as he took another puff.

She flagged the bartender down. He gave a nod and poured her a shot. She took one quick swag and slammed the shot glass on the bar. Amelia smiled and Bria smiled back.

"See I told you, you needed a little unwinding".

A marine in his fighting suite walked into bar and approached the rowdy group. Bria Jumped off the stool and walked slowly up to the marine

"I thought you were working late today?" pushing him slightly with one finger. Bryan flipped up his vizier and swopped down to give her a kiss

"Got off early." Bria blushed and waved at the bartended

"Hey, a beer and two valkery boomers please!" the bar tended poured two shot glasses of black liquid and two glasses of soda

"cheers" said Bria. They clanked there soda glasses together. Then lightly dropped the shot glasses into the soda and chugged them down in five seconds.

"ahh that was great" Bria smiled and began to giggle like crazy.

"She's hilarious when she drinks." Markus gave a big smile and gently leaned on Bria who began to laugh some more. Amelia turned to face the back of the bar where someone sitting in the shadows caught her eye. He was in black with his head down and feet up on the table. She stared only for a moment and the man shot his head up; staring right back at her. There was no doubt he was a ghost, with his right mechanical eye glowing green and the full black mask. Amelia tensed up as he continued to stare intensely at her.

She began to focus on the ghost but was interrupted by Bria "Man I know ghosts are really helpful but they creep me out" she said in a whisper and began to giggle again. Amelia quickly turned to look back at the ghost but he was gone from the bar.

After two Valkery bombers, three more shots and hour or two of talking, Amelia gave a big yawn and wobbled off the stool. "Gosh I am such a light weight and being a morning bird isn't helping, so I better get going."

"Aw come on stay a little longer." Whined Bria

"Wish I could but I have to be at a meeting in the morning." Amelia smiled at Bria who was now all over Bryan, still giggling away.

She waved good bye to everyone and headed out the door. The night sky was pitch-black with clouds '_Great it better not start raining before I get home_.' A loud clap of thunder raged through the sky. Amelia quickens her pace but a few minutes later it just began to pour down. The moment she ran over to an alley to escape the rain, a bell began to go off in her head. She quickly turned the corner into the alleyway and hid behind the wall. She now could hear the splashing of running footsteps approaching closer and close, Amelia pulled out her knife gripping it tightly. She took one deep breath and swung around the corner throwing a hard punch to the head and the chest. As the man buckled down into the mud she swung around the man's body and put the knife to his neck.

"Well if I'd known you would have be this paranoid when drunk, I wouldn't have followed you" coughed Markus trying to catch his breath

"First I'm not drunk, second why the hell are you following me?"

"I was going to walk you home" She tensed up as the bell continued ringing in her head. Amelia surveyed the area with her eyes and saw nothing but could feel the faint energy signature of the ghost from the bar.

"Okay then, walk me home" Markus lit up with a smile. They finally arrived at the medical staff quarters

'_ow this night couldn't get any better, she's drunk and probably easily to convince to get in bed by now_' Markus thoughts began to flow in her mind as they walked down the hall. Not liking what she was hearing Amelia quickened her pace to her room, not wanting to spend any more time than she had to with this repulsive man. When they arrived at her room she stepped inside and turned around to face Markus. She then leaned her hip out and put her left hand on the door frame.

"Well thank you for walking me home and sorry about earlier" she batted her eyes and smiled.

"Naw its cool" he leaned in closer to Amelia, she tilted her head slightly and moved her hand behind the wall. "So do I get a good night kiss for walking you home?" Amelia gave a gentle smiled and shut the door shut with a press of a button. "Okay well let's hang out again sometime"

Amelia collapsed face first on her bed and turned her head toward her alarm clock which glared twelve thirty seven through a neatly folded piece of paper. She reached out for it and rolled on her back and read the words tomorrow night.


	3. Ch 2 Upsidedown

Chapter 2 Upside-down

Amelia looked up and finally realized she was already at her quarters. She opened her door, tossed her bag on the bed and collapsed into a chair. Then bent over into her hands and began to rub her eyes as so many thoughts whirled around her mind.

'_Could he really free me from this nightmare and if what he say is true then can get back what I've lost._' The lights began to flicker off and on rapidly. Amelia sat up and took a deep breath in '_okay Amelia calm down you've been in control all these year don't mess up now._'

She sat up and spun the chair around as she slowed down Amelia saw a package on her night stand. She let the chair slow down to a stop, and then slowly made her way to the package. The package had no address but she didn't need one she already knew who it was from. Amelia pulled out her knife from her leg halter and opened it up. Inside she found a neatly folded black and grey ghost suit. The suit had a zipper by the neck that went all the way down to the middle of her chest. She placed the suit on the bed and looked in the package. Inside was a pair of white boots and thin white armor for legs, lower arms, chest, and shoulders.

A small bell began to go off in her head; she took the package and tossed it in her closet as a loud knock came from the door. "Hey Ameil you there?" Yelled a women's voice.

"Ya, ya I'm here."

The door slid opened and there stood a tall thin woman in her mid twenties with dark wavy brunet hair that came to the top of her shoulders. She was wearing one of the new medic uniforms. The uniform consisted of a white skin tight jump suit that had red crosses on each arm. On the hips was a red belt that held two red shawls on either side of her hips. She was wearing knee high boots with a red strips on the top.

"Hey Ameil the boys are going to be there tonight do you want to come?"

"Bria I don't know about tonight it's been very stressful lately."

"That's an even better reason to go and plus Brad's not going to be there for a few hours so you should come to entertain me" Bria gave a big smile

"Okay, fine but only for two hours" Bria walked in and sat down on the bed while Amelia headed toward the bathroom. She quickly put some eyeliner and eye shadow on and then made a hair bump with her front of her hair, pulling up the rest in pony tail. '_Dressy yet functional_' she gave herself a little smile.

" Ameil what is this?"

Ameila turned around '_Crap_ _I left it out_. _Ummm_.' "It's a proposed medic uniform for night missions."

"You should so wear this it's kind of sexy. No I don't think so, it looks like a ghost suit and I would get in trouble for using it before testing."

Amelia concentrated on Bria, listening to her thoughts '_why is she always so boring with her outfits. It looks good and she would look really good in It._' annoyed at this notion she placed her hand out of the bathroom and Bria gave her the suit. She unzipped her uniform and let it fall to the ground. She grabbed one leg of the suit and wiggled in one foot. She wiggled the other foot in and proceeds to creep the suit up the legs. '_There is no way this is going to fit'_ she pulled up the suit to her butt and jumped up and down a bit and the suit slid over her hips. "_ow it does fit, that's a relief._

"Hey Bria could you get me a red spaghetti strap shirt out of the close." "Okay and here's your push up bra."

Bria tossed the bra and shirt to Amelia.

"Thanks,Bria"

Amelia wasn't huge but a push up bra made it look as if she was actually a full B. She put on her low cut spaghetti strap shirt on which the push up did its job and gave her some slightly more noticeable cleavage; especially when she zipped the suit just below her chest. The suit was very similar to a medic uniform in the fact it felt like a tight wet suit but it was much thinner. Lucky not thin enough for her lacy underwear to show through.

"Ow look I found the boots." Amelia hit her hand on her forehead annoyed at herself for not finding a better hiding place.

Amelia glanced at the mirror and frowned at the fact she now looked like an actual ghost. Trying to be as unghost like as possible, she took off two white medic pack clips that held together a shawl ensemble. Once on the shawl had two small loops that looped over each shoulder, while another shawl looped across her upper back. She then loosely clipped on a white belt over her hip and placed her knife in is leg holder.

"_Hum it needs something else_"

Amelia grabbed her white and red medic armband then gave herself one last look over before stepping out into the bedroom.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look great now put the boots on and let's go."

The local bar was one of the few places where you didn't have to take orders or be in a hurry, you could just be yourself for a few hours. They walked in and several marines all hollered for them to come over.

"AHH There's our girls, what took you so long?"

"Well a girl has her priorities." Amelia mocked back to an older looking marine

"And yes you do, it's to look as god dam good as possible for us right."All the marines laughed loudly

"You wish Jack" Laughed Bria

"How are you Jack?" asked Amelia

"I've been doing well just tired; I almost can't keep up with the kids anymore." Jack gave Amelia a big smile

"How are Bess and the kids?"

"There all doing good Kevin's grown another inch and half in a month. I swear he'll be taller than me by the time he's thirteen and I'm already a big guy." Jacked laughed "Ow by the way Amelia, Bess wants to go out for lunch whenever you're not busy"

"Alright, tell her next week I should be able to." She smiled back as Jack stood up towering over everyone.

"Okay gentlemen and ladies I'm afraid I'm not as young as you guys are and I need sleep. Plus Bess is probably going to kill me when I get home for coming home a bit late." He gave Bria and Amelia a big hug lifting both girls off the ground. "Thanks for the drinks Rolf you may be younger but I got skill". Everyone laughed

"That was just luck, old man" He hollered back as Jack opened the front door.

"Yup, and that old man kicked your ass, private" and walked out the door.

Amelia took a seat at the bar and swung the stool around to the several marines sitting at a table. "So how's the teaching going?" asked Rolf

"It's boring as hell, I would rather be out in the field, also" Amelia turned quickly toward a young marine with short spiky brown hair "why in the world are you telling my students I got shot on my first day on the field?" the marine busted out laughing "do you just do it for fun or just to piss me off?" Amelia raised her eyebrow at the marine sitting closest to her "And if I'm not mistaken wasn't it you, Markus who got a bullet on the right arm on their first day?"

Markus pulled a cigarette to his mouth and fumbled around in he's pocket.

"Need a light?" A huge man of African descent tossed Markus a cigarette lighter and Amelia glared at him "I know girl, I know but the day I quite will be the day I die?"

"Danny you need to quite? He puffed out a huge cloud of smoke from his mouth and gave a big smile as he took another puff.

She flagged the bartender down. He gave a nod and poured her a shot. She took one quick swag and slammed the shot glass on the bar. Amelia smiled and Bria smiled back.

"See I told you, you needed a little unwinding".

A marine in his fighting suite walked into bar and approached the rowdy group. Bria Jumped off the stool and walked slowly up to the marine

"I thought you were working late today?" pushing him slightly with one finger. Bryan flipped up his vizier and swopped down to give her a kiss

"Got off early." Bria blushed and waved at the bartended

"Hey, a beer and two valkery boomers please!" the bar tended poured two shot glasses of black liquid and two glasses of soda

"cheers" said Bria. They clanked there soda glasses together. Then lightly dropped the shot glasses into the soda and chugged them down in five seconds.

"ahh that was great" Bria smiled and began to giggle like crazy.

"She's hilarious when she drinks." Markus gave a big smile and gently leaned on Bria who began to laugh some more. Amelia turned to face the back of the bar where someone sitting in the shadows caught her eye. He was in black with his head down and feet up on the table. She stared only for a moment and the man shot his head up; staring right back at her. There was no doubt he was a ghost, with his right mechanical eye glowing green and the full black mask. Amelia tensed up as he continued to stare intensely at her.

She began to focus on the ghost but was interrupted by Bria "Man I know ghosts are really helpful but they creep me out" she said in a whisper and began to giggle again. Amelia quickly turned to look back at the ghost but he was gone from the bar.

After two Valkery bombers, three more shots and hour or two of talking, Amelia gave a big yawn and wobbled off the stool. "Gosh I am such a light weight and being a morning bird isn't helping, so I better get going."

"Aw come on stay a little longer." Whined Bria

"Wish I could but I have to be at a meeting in the morning." Amelia smiled at Bria who was now all over Bryan, still giggling away.

She waved good bye to everyone and headed out the door. The night sky was pitch-black with clouds '_Great it better not start raining before I get home_.' A loud clap of thunder raged through the sky. Amelia quickens her pace but a few minutes later it just began to pour down. The moment she ran over to an alley to escape the rain, a bell began to go off in her head. She quickly turned the corner into the alleyway and hid behind the wall. She now could hear the splashing of running footsteps approaching closer and close, Amelia pulled out her knife gripping it tightly. She took one deep breath and swung around the corner throwing a hard punch to the head and the chest. As the man buckled down into the mud she swung around the man's body and put the knife to his neck.

"Well if I'd known you would have be this paranoid when drunk, I wouldn't have followed you" coughed Markus trying to catch his breath

"First I'm not drunk, second why the hell are you following me?"

"I was going to walk you home" She tensed up as the bell continued ringing in her head. Amelia surveyed the area with her eyes and saw nothing but could feel the faint energy signature of the ghost from the bar.

"Okay then, walk me home" Markus lit up with a smile. They finally arrived at the medical staff quarters

'_ow this night couldn't get any better, she's drunk and probably easily to convince to get in bed by now_' Markus thoughts began to flow in her mind as they walked down the hall. Not liking what she was hearing Amelia quickened her pace to her room, not wanting to spend any more time than she had to with this repulsive man. When they arrived at her room she stepped inside and turned around to face Markus. She then leaned her hip out and put her left hand on the door frame.

"Well thank you for walking me home and sorry about earlier" she batted her eyes and smiled.

"Naw its cool" he leaned in closer to Amelia, she tilted her head slightly and moved her hand behind the wall. "So do I get a good night kiss for walking you home?" Amelia gave a gentle smiled and shut the door shut with a press of a button. "Okay well let's hang out again sometime"

Amelia collapsed face first on her bed and turned her head toward her alarm clock which glared twelve thirty seven through a neatly folded piece of paper. She reached out for it and rolled on her back and read the words tomorrow night.


	4. Ch 3 In was Dark

_It was dark_

Amelia looked around the room; it was so dark she couldn't make out anything.

"Missed you, you little sissy" said a young male's voice

Amelia quickly turned around. A dark male figure was coming closer and closer. When he was in full view he put both his hands out to her "Are you going to give me a hug or make your older brother look like an idiot?"

As if instinct she ran into his arms so forcefully, that both of them fell to the floor.

"Wow that was a bit over board. I'm pretty sure we saw each other less than a week ago." Amelia held on even tighter. "So are we going to get up and not make fools of our self in front of all these people? Also I wouldn't want to ruin that elegant dress of yours."

Amelia looked down at herself in disbelief; she was wearing a blue strapless dress that flowed down to her feet. Her hair was all curled and laid neatly on her shoulders and back. She finally looked up and gazed at the grand ball room with numerous people chattering and dancing. Amelia finally got up off her brother and blankly started at him.

"How is this possible I saw you…."He put his fingers to her lips.

"Right now let's get through this dance and then we'll talk okay"

"Okay"

He walked her out onto the dance floor, grabbed her right hand and placed it on his shoulder, then slid her left hand on the side of his ribs. "Now remember follow me okay" she nodded and gazed at his beautiful green hazel eyes. He was tall and muscular with neatly trimmed medium black hair that swayed perfectly as they were dancing. Amelia danced with ease around the floor glancing among the crowd from time to time until a figure of a small little girl caught her eye.

'_Come find me_' said a little girl's voice in her head. She turned her head quickly to try and see her again but she was gone. The music stopped and the crowed clapped in approval of their performance. Amelia gave a gracious curtsy to the crowed then quickly faced her brother. He smiled at her and leaned down to her ear "go find her" then quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at her brother with absolute uncertainty but he just smiled and motioned her to look behind. Amelia turned to look but did not see the little girl. She turned back around to face her brother but he was gone.

"Le! Le!….Levin!" she franticly looked around to find him but then a little girl ran across her view. She walked quickly to catch up to her, but lost her among the crowd to see her brother and a group of men off in the distance entering a small doorway. Bells began to go off violently in her head and she quietly followed them through the door.

The room was dark but she could see her brother sitting on the floor struggling to get up. Amelia rushed to his side. She tried to speak but no words came, all she could do was look at his bleeding body. He looked into her eyes and with his clean hand gently pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss sliding his tongue gentle into her mouth. He began to breathe very deeply and slowly that he reluctantly pulled away.

"Amelia" he huffed. Amelia looked into his eyes not wanting to look away. "Are you listening?" She gave a slow node as she continued to stare into his eyes. "You need to get somewhere safe, I don't want to lose the both of you" he placed his hand on her stomach. Amelia tore her eyes away to look at her slightly swollen belly.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "But I need to get you to the hospital"

"That won't be necessary" said a deep muffled voice but before she could turn around to see who it was, she was flung into the wall. A sharp pain in her stomach began to take her body that she kept her eyes closed while the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room.

As she opened her eyes, her vision was fuzzy but she could see enough to know that she was in a hospital room. She looked around and saw an older man most likely in his forties standing in the corner of the room. He was cradling something in his arms then looked up and gave her a gentle smile.

"You may be by law my daughter but you are not blood, so I wouldn't have been disappointed with Levin and you." He looked back down at the bundle of blanket "He has your eyes" A small baby coed from under the blanket. Amelia quickly felt her stomach but there was no warmth, tears filled her eyes as the feeling of emptiness consumed her. "What did you guys want to call him?"

"Carwyn Lee Turus, after you!" she said quickly.

He gave her a big smile and looked back down at his new grandson then looked back to her with stern eyes. "You have to find her. You must find the child" She quickly glanced in the direction her father was looking at but saw nothing. "Go find her, hurry!" Amelia was lost for words when she looked back to see her translucent father and child but Amelia knew that she had to go and nodded to him with a smile. She jumped out of bed and walked out into the dark hallway were the little girl was sitting down crying, her hair covering her flushed face.

Amelia picked her up and the little girl dug her head into her shoulder. "I've got you there's no need to cry" Moments later a chilling scream echoed through the hallway and the little girl griped on tighter. Amelia began to run with all her strength, she didn't know why she was running but she felt that she had to, for herself and for this small child in her arms. Behind her, the sound of something chasseing her in the dark echoed but she didn't dare look back. Amelia pushed her body until she fell to the ground clutching the child to her chest. When she looked up bright glowing eyes stared at her getting closer and closer.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Amelia jolted awake, sitting strait up her heart racing faster than a vulture going 0 to 50mph.

'_God, I've hadn't had that dream in almost year, has it actually been a little over four years now? I use to get that dream all the time but it has gradually gone away.' _

Her heart finally slowed down and feelings of dread began to fill her heart as tears fill her eyes. She clutches her stomach and rocked slightly back and forth.

'_It was so long ago but why does it still hurt_.' Her tears overflowed down her cheeks.

'_So why now? Also why is this little girl in my dream she has never been there before?'_


	5. Ch 4 Nothingness

Chapter 4

Nothingness

Authors note: Hello everyone I just want to say I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and thank you for continuing to read my story. Also if you haven't read my profile yet this is my first Fan Fiction, so I do apologize for some grammar mistakes (English is not my best subject). Not only do I put in hours and hours of revision into this story, I do hours of research as well to make it as realistic as I possibly could to the world of StarCraft (If you haven't played the game yet, you should really give it a shot it's a lot of fun). So I hope you enjoy the story as it continues. [:

Thank you! 3 Broken Angle88

From the moment she woke up, Amelia was running on auto pilot all day that by the time she arrived home, Amelia finally realized that she wore the same outfit as last night.

"Incoming call from Bria Velper, call from Bria Velper" said a soft male mechanical voice.

"Put her on" a screen pulled out from the wall extending over her desk

"Amelia you're not going to believe it he….." Bria's voice keep going but Amelia's head was swirling with thoughts that each word Bria said went in one ear and out the other. "Isn't that great?"

"Huh, what?"

Bria placed her hand close up to the screen showing off a small diamond ring on her ring finger. "Ow, wow! When did this happen?"

"This morning! We both got to sleep in and I woke up with a ring on my finger, breakfast on the table and him in his boxers, down on one knee" she jumped up and down in the monitor, screaming out of excitement. "So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my maid of honor"

"Ow, of course I wouldn't be more honored"

"ahhhhh! I'm so excited; well I better head off to work but coffee tomorrow? Okay then, bye" the monitor went black and moved back into the wall.

The silence in the room swirled her thoughts back into motion once more then stopped as a soft red light caught her attention. She stared at the alarm clock that was dimly glowing seven fifty two through a neatly folded piece of paper left on her night stand from the night before. She opened up the piece of paper and inside was a detailed map of the science facility with a note written on the back? You do what I want and I'll give you what you want. PS. leave nothing to chance. As much as she hated working for the rebellion she was given strict orders from her superior. She pulled out a lighter from the night stand, and then ripped up the map into several pieces. Amelia took each piece of the map and slowly burned them to an ember, tossing the remains in the trash.

Once finished, Amelia walked to her closet and pulled out the special package, removing the rest of its contents. She suited up and cautiously made her way out of the medical quarters, being very careful not to be seen. Outside some clouds still lingered from yesterday's downpour that the smell of rain filled the air. She quickly headed over to the garage, jumped on her Vulture and took off into the night at top speed. Everything around her was a blur that by the time she noticed she was almost to the mountains she had already arrived at the warehouse. The warehouse had been built when the base had originally opened seventy years ago. Now after years of neglect, the metal had rusted away, and the vegetation had grown widely around the warehouse.

Amelia slowly made her way to the back of the warehouse, her reflection gliding in and out of the broken windows from the faint light of the night sky. She stopped at a fully intact window and looked at her reflection. Amelia looked to find herself in that reflection but all she saw was a Ghost. Her body began to be consumed by feelings of sadness and anger, causing some tiny glass shards around her feet to vibrate.

'_I thought I left that life, left a life surrounded by pain, sorrow, and death.'_ She quickly took one deep breath, and slowly let the air escape from her lungs.

As Amelia began focusing her energy toward her body, a sudden sharp ice cold feeling began to flow over her. Every inch of her body twisted in and out pain that she had to hold her breath not to scream. Amelia watch as her reflection faded in and out of view. Once her reflection was gone, the pain had finally subsided and now all she could feel was a soft tingling sensation covering her body.

She gave a soft chuckle to herself. '_God, I actually can't believe I forgot how much I hated cloaking._'

Amelia took one last deep breath and continued her way along the side of the warehouse until she came upon a metal door. The inside of the warehouse was completely empty except for a small office room just a few feet away. She walked into the office and found nothing out of the ordinary, just an old dusty desk and beat up metal chair. At first Amelia thought she heard the wind but when she stood perfectly still for a moment Amelia could hear a faint mechanical sound echoing in the room. She walked closer to the back wall resting against the base of the mountain and put her ear up against it. All the sudden bells began to go off violently in her head. Amelia quickly slid into the corner of the office as a panel on the wall glided open revealing two male voices echoing from the entrance.

"I love science but sometimes it's just too much work, especially in the last few months." Said a deep male voice

"yah, it has become really ridiculous and to be honest I don't think I've haven't worked anything less than ten hour shifts in over a month" said the other. Two men with lab coats finally stepped out from behind the wall.

"Now that I think about it I haven't either, I really wish I could get a nice weeklong vacation with two gorgeous ladies by my side" said the man with the deep voice.

"Keep dreaming science geek".

"What! I can dream" The two men began laughing.

Amelia was about to maneuver behind them when her foot nipped the leg of the table.

"Did you hear that" the two scientist stopped in their tracks and quickly looked back to see what the noise was. One of the scientists walked over to the desk inches away from Amelia. She focused her energy onto him '_turn around_, _there's nothing_ _here_'. With each word she forced into his subconscious, she began to feel her energy being pulled away, that she felt exhausted to the point she was barely able to keep herself clocked.

"There's nothing over here, did you find something?"

"Nope, nothing over…." a small deer rabbit scurried out of the office, making both the men jump out of their skin.

"hahah looks like the little guy scared us both" said the scientist near the door.

"I guess both of us are a bit on edge lately"

"Who wouldn't be from the M13 experiment" he gave a soft laugh and the two scientists continued out of the office.

The door began to close and Amelia wasted no more time to get in. Once inside she walked down a short dimly lit hallway with a door at the end. Amelia was about to touch the door panel when the door slide open reviling an elevator with a scientist inside. She slipped around the scientist who was too engrossed in her notes to even hear Amelia press the panel to go down. Amelia began to tense up as the elevator finally came to a stop. The door slowly opened, revealing a long dark hallway. She quietly walked down the never ending hallway, each light flying past her faster and faster as she quickened her pace.

'_The quicker I can get this done, the quicker I can be free from this life and start over again. That's the only reason I'm doing this, to get back what I've lost._'

Her thoughts flew away as she finally came upon the end of the hallway that now came to a fork in the road. Amelia hesitated for a moment trying to visualize the map Arcturus had left her. Amelia could visually see the map but there were bits and pieces missing. '_Uhhh I hate having partial photographic memory'._ She kept going over and over the map in her head until the missing section became clear, allowing her to see a dead end to the left and an another long hallway to the right.

As Amelia turned the corner two figures appeared in the distant, their footsteps echoing down the hallway. The further she walked down, the clearer the two figures became, slowly forming into two marines on patrol. She continued on her way staying near the side of the wall, as the marines were about to pass her but as she stuck to the side of the wall, two wall panels and one banged up floor panel opened up and loaded its guns.

"What was that?" said one of the marines.

"It's the automatic defense system. It's out, so be on your guard"

" Are you sure it's not just malfunctioning again? This place is over fifty years old."

"You're probably right but keep your guard up"The two guards stood their ground trying to find what might have set off the defense systems.

Amelia cautiously took out her knife and griped it tightly in her hand. With one swift movement she sliced up the wires of the turrets by her head.

"There's someone there, fire!" The two marines began to blindly shoot in Amelia's direction. She jumped over the broken turret on the floor and ran up the opposite wall slicing the wires of the turret. While still on the wall she pushed off, flipping over one of the marines. She grabbed his neck from behind and slight his throat open. He stood there for a moment as his blood began to spill over his body. Amelia held up the dead body as the other marine was firing shots in her direction. She stuck her knife back in its holster, dropped the body to the ground and in one fluid motion she pulled out her gun and fired one shot to the head. The marine fell to the ground swallowed by a pool of blood.

Amelia continued down the hallway until she came upon a giant room; to the right was a set of stairs that led up to another floor and in the far end there was an enormous door. Amelia didn't know what was drawing her to the door, it may have been pure curiosity but something was pulling her to go beyond the door. In the back of her mind she knew this was not where she needed to go but Amelia couldn't help but to continue on. When she was an inch away from the door Amelia placed her hand to the door. The moment her fingers brushed the metal, a vision flashed into her mind so forcefully that she fell to the floor. As she laid there frozen the image of a gruesome snake like creature with two blade like claws was begging to be burned into her mind but what shook her the most was those two beady blood red eyes staring at her hungrily.


	6. Ch 5 Wheels of Fate

Chapter 5

Wheels of fate

Amelia didn't know how long she was on the floor but what shook her to the core was the feeling of malevolence the creature gave off. There was no pain, no sadness, no other feelings but pure animalist instinct to kill. With what seemed to be hours the strong feeling of fear had at last subsided, but quickly returned as the image jumped back the front of her mind. With all her inner strength she forced the image away and finally managed to get to her feet.

'_Whatever... that thing….was, I have no time to deal with it now. I need to get what I came for and leave, besides when I'm done with this place there will be nothing left to worry about_'.

She pivoted around and swiftly made her way up the stairs. Amelia continued down the long gloomy hallway with a feeling of déjà vu haunted her mind however that feeling left at the sound of soft footsteps echoing through the passage. '_hehehe_' The sound of a little girls giggle made her blood run cold as the images of the dream rushed back to her. Amelia frantically turned around half expecting to find that little girl standing behind her but was meet with an empty hallway. '_I must be going crazy_.' She turned around to a soft green light glowing on the left in the distance.

Amelia made her way cautiously down the hallway until she came upon an open door that revealed a large science lab with a variety of machines and microscopes. The room glowed green from the various size cylinders lining the back wall. From a distant she couldn't make out what was in them but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her she was not going to like what she was about to see. She cautiously made her way to the closet cylinder. As the figure in the cylinder became clear her stomach rushed to the back of her throat leaving a sick taste in her mouth as she swallowed it back down. Inside the cylinder there was what seems to be a small terrain child who looked to be no more than a year old, floating lifelessly in a green liquid but when Amelia examined this child like creature more closely it had two larger eyes and black claw like hands. Amelia scanned the other cylinders, all with children ranging from infant to the age of two years old and each one with some sort of mutation.

'_What the fuck are they doing down here, malicious creatures now children? They're only God damn children!'_

Amelia quickly made her way to another door causing everything in her path to shake slightly with her intense rage. Inside was a large white room with a dark glass window stretching the length of the wall to the right and to the left was an Adjutant in the corner of the room. Amelia uncloaked and made her way to Adjutant which hung lifelessly to her charging station.

"Computer" The Adjutant sprung to life looking at Amelia with curiosity.

"How may I be of service?"

"Input flash drive" Amelia hand the flash drive to the Adjutant

"What would you like downloaded?"

"Every research data available"

"Okay data transfer in process, would you like to see some of the material while downloading data." Amelia hesitated for a moment not sure if she wanted to know but a feeling inside told her she needed to know.

"Yes"

"What information would you like, trial results, surgical procedures, or personal logs?"

"Logs!" said Amelia without thinking

"Dr. Biehauser's log, dating back six years, two hundred and twelve days ago." The Adjutant head fell down then flung back up using the recorded male voice of Dr. Biehauser.

"This is the most amazing discovery I've ever encountered in my lifetime. The remains that were found prior to my arrival, I believe are an ancient alien species with advance telepathic abilities. What's even more fantastic is we have actually found salvageable DNA."

"Go about a year further to the major events in this research."

"After a about a year of vigorously comparing the two DNA's I come to the conclusion it may be possible to splice some DNA fragments from the alien DNA and place it into terrain DNA, specifically Ghost DNA. Now after my failed attempt five years ago, I think I now have the ability to create the perfect ghost."

"Next"

"It's been a little less than a year and all my experiments along with their segregate mothers have died prematurely. All seven have had extensive mutations, which is most likely the leading cause of death for both the experiments and their segregate. This is not a failure though; it proves my theory that terrain conception is possible when the alien DNA is splice together with terrain DNA. Now that I have that confirmed, it's time to move on to phase two; one lessening the amount of fragments of DNA sequences and two having the experiments develop in artificial wombs. I'm so close I can feel it. "

"Download at seventy eight percent would you like me to continue"

"Yes"

"Success! Four out of the ten experiments have survived to two years old. Though all four experiment have one thing in common, each of the surviving experiment have DNA from a level eight or higher ghost. I'm truly excited to see the development of their mental abilities. The most promising experiment I think will be M13"

"Again!"

"We have obtained some very interesting snake and dog like creatures, I don't know where they came from but they have now become my new side project."

"Download complete" The Adjutant handed over the flash drive to Amelia.

All the sudden bells began to go off violently in her head. She ducked down to the floor her hands on either side of her as whist of wind flew over her head. She turned her head to see the ghost from the bar getting ready to take another swing at her with a knife in hand. He swung at her shoulder but she maneuvered away by leaning back lower to the ground. She kicked the ghost hard in the ribs that made him stagger back. He got his footing again as she finally stood up. He continued to try and knock her down or get a good slice at her with the knife. As they danced around the room blocking each other's attacks she noticed that his movements were not to kill but to immobilize.

"I don't have time for this"

She kept dodging swing after swing until one mid stab she grabbed his wrist and swung his long arm around his back. He struggled for a few seconds then thrashed his head right on top hers making her stubble back with pain.

"Alright you son of a bitch, wana play dirty, I can play dirty"

Amelia charged full force at him, making them both fly through the window, glass shattering around them as they landed. She glanced at the ghosts limp body next to her; he was still breathing but was clearly not getting up anytime soon. Amelia rolled onto her back and just laid there for a moment as the pain of the impact beginning to set in. It took her a moment to get her bearings and with much effort she twisting herself up on her knees to examine the small room. It wasn't particularly large but with the tiny table with pencils and papers scattered about it made it looked huge.

"Well, well, you seem to have given my accomplice quite the beating, it seems" Amelia tensed up at the distinct voice of Dr. Biehauser coming from a speaker. " You've grown quite a bit since our last meeting, I wish I could be there in person but I'm afraid I have far more important business to attend at the moment"

Amelia cut in "What are you talking about I don't know who you are except a sick doctor who". The sound of a load explosion off in the distance interrupted her mid speech.

"Base is under attack" said an Adjutant over the speakers

"What was that?" the sound of much commotion could be heard over the speakers then with a quite click all went silent.

"uhhhh" A groggily groan came from behind her.

Not waiting to dance again Amelia made her escape through another door but once out the sight that laid before her made her stop dead in her tracks. There before her stood a young scientist breathing heavily while trying to hold on to a little girl in his arms. He continued panting as he stared at Amelia in complete aw. He seemed to be in his late twenties but despite his young age he had sunken in features making him to look as if he was at deaths door. As he finally caught his breath, he gave her a gentle smiled and placed the girl down on the floor. She appear to be no more than three or four, with her raggedy long dark purplish brown hair covering her face. The little girl turned to look the scientist and he kneeled down to her level giving her a gentle smile.

"It's her isn't it?" the little girl nodded in agreement.

The little girl turned quickly and ran right up to Amelia, tackling her leg. '_Mommy!_ ' echoed a high-pitched voice in her head. The little girl finally looked up to Amelia. She looked like any normal terrain for the most part but her eyes we slightly thinner than normal with her Irises glowing a light turquoise color. Amelia examined the little girls face further and noticed that her thin lips were there but yet they weren't there, It was as if they were fused into her skin. She also had a thin scare on her right side of her face going from the bridge of her nose to the tip of her barely existing lips. Her lips formed a smile, bending at the folds of the lips. Amelia stood there speechless staring at this little girl who looked so much like the one from her dream. Amelia snapped back to reality as the scientist pulled out a gun and walked up to her. As if instinct Amelia pulled the little girl behind her.

"For the over the past year I've seen nothing but your face in my dreams, yet you're more beautiful in person. " He stopped inches away from her, leaned in closer and swooped in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss wasn't passionate or lustful, but sad. "I just needed to make sure you were real"

All the sudden the far door behind the scientist was begging to be battered down each time leaving a bigger dent.

"There's not much time the dog and snake like creatures we have been keeping here seemed to have at last attracted more of its kind, and they're destroying everything in their path".

The door finally split open leaving a think crack big enough to see movement. Amelia picked up the little girl and looked back at the scientist who just smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you for everything, I finally feel at ease that I can see how this nightmare ends". The door cracked even further allowing the dogs claws to reach in. "Now go before those dogs break in" he pushed them out into the hallway.

"What about you"

"Me?" he gave a small laugh "I should have departed from this world a year ago and it's high time I left."

He lifted the gun and pointed to the control panel.

"What is her name?"Amelia quickly blurted out.

"Her name? She doesn't have one, we were forbidden to name any of the experiments but if I were to give her a name it would be Mia" the sounds of snarling and scratching grew louder "Go!" as he shot the panel causing the door to close shut. A load crashing noise came seconds latter followed by the sound of the rapid fire of a gun the load agonizing scream. Mia griped tighter then quickly relaxed, feeling this Amelia slowly turned around to only be frozen where she stood.


End file.
